Play with me?
by Savvy Recluse
Summary: Ginkira Izuru makes the mistake of falling asleep in his taichou's office..... and gin decides to play with him. very first fanfic!


HI!!!!! XD Well this is my very first fanfic or one-shot?? o.0 I don't know but I consider it a fanfic..... and what better way to get thrust into the world of fanfic than with one of my favorite pairings!!! Ginkira!!! so I hope its not too bad and ya enjoy it m'kay? Crappy title isn't it? ^^;

Ah these characters don't belong to me I use them for my enjoyment and others heh~

* * *

It was eerily quiet as Izuru was walking back to his taichou's study. He had needed to take a short break from filling out needless paperwork. Having arrived to to his taichou's study. He had needed to take a short break from filling out needless paperwork. Having arrived to the office he opened the door slowly.

" Ichimaru-Taichou? Did you finish the paperwork?" His words echoed back at him, bouncing off the walls. The office seemed empty, no visibly form of life to be found. The boy walked to his taichou's desk, as he came closer he managed to see a lump sprawled on the desk. Curious he picked up his pace and finally managed to see what lay on the desk.

A whole mess of papers, were scattered throughout the desk, every single one unfinished. Where had all these papers come from, as he remembered it their had been only a short stack left on the desk. He stared at the pile with heave eyes and noticed that they were moving, ever so slightly.

The blonde boy got curious and started to stack the papers off to one side. He tried to go faster and the pile continued to grow. It came to little surprise what he found underneath the mess. None other than Gin, fast asleep. Izuru couldn't help but give a slight smile at his sleeping superior. He always wondered how Gin could look so relaxed, meanwhile he found himself stressing out.

Instead of waking Gin, he went over and covered him with his haori, so he wouldn't get cold. This small gesture seemed to wake him. " Na, Izuru . . . .don' . . .make me do a' this . . . .pape . r. . . work. . . mnm . . . ." Gin said in his sleep. It sounded as if his taichou was dreaming."He's not dreaming, it's probably more like a nightmare." Izuru left the sleeping man and moved the pile of papers to the couch. He didn't want to wake Gin just to finish the papers. After a while, the blonde was reaching the end of the pile of papers, when he stole a glance at his silver-haired taichou, still sleeping calmly.

Yawning, Izuru laid down the papers, and laid on the couch. Suddenly he felt so tired and sleepy. " I'll just lay here a minute," he said getting comfortable on the couch. Almost immediately, sleep consumed his body and he gave in to it. For quite a few minutes, only the sounds of their even breathing could be hear. The silver-haired man woke up with a yawn a couple of minutes later. Stretching his limbs and yawning he looked around the office.

" Hmn? I wonda' where Izuru is?" He knew the that his fuku-taichou had been there. All the papers were gone, and he knew that they didn't randomly just dissappear. Out of the corner of his eye he mangaed to see a hazy flash of pale golden yellow. Not sure what it was, but ever so curious, he walked towards it. Coming closer to the couch, he was surprised to find a sleeping Izuru. It seemed that he had fallen asleep while trying to finish filling out the papers. Only a couple of sheets had been left undone. Gin gazed at his sleeping fuku-taichou before going around the couch to kneel in front of him.

Studying the blonde boy's face, he decided that Izuru looked so calm and rather peaceful, and he liked it. But he also liked it when he looked flustered and worried. Now, how to wake the boy up? If he didn't wake up then the papers wouldn't get finished now would they? Gin's hand reached for his fuku-taichou's face. He started to slowly tug at the blonde's hair.

Always so curious as to why the boy covered half his face, seeing as there was nothing wrong with it. He was tempted to touch Izuru's face, so he stroked his cheek softly. Izuru's skin was the softest he had ever felt. After a short while of tugging and caressing Izuru's face, gin stopped. Seeing that this failed to awaken the sleeping boy, he thought of some other way to wake him.

He smirked as an idea popped into his head. Yes, that would be perfect to wake the boy, and Gin would finally have some fun with the blonde. Gin turned the boy around so that he was on his back. Then he carefully crawled onto him, carefully so he wouldn't wake up just yet.

Gin's hand slid into Izuru's hakama, he was curious if his body was just as soft as his face. The silver-haired one started to undo the knots that tied together the boy's hakama. Gin exposed Izuru's chest and upper body, seeing Izuru shiver as his cold hands touched the exposed flesh. Ever so careful, he took off the sash that held Izuru's hakama up. With it, he tied Izuru's hands above his head.

And yet, the blonde did not wake, Gin was too swift in his movements. Gin quickly undressed Izuru. After he was completely exposed to Gin's prying gaze, gin decided to wake the boy now. Looking at his fuku-taichou's body, he found that they boy wasn't lacking in any way. Scanning him up and down, Izuru's face caught his attention the most. The man's attention fell specifically to Izuru's lips.

They looked so soft and inviting. Gin's face lowered, getting closer and closer to Izuru's as he leaned in. Their proximity was just a breath close, until he closed the gap. The feel of his fuku-taichou's lips sent shivers down Gin's back. Gin started to move his lips against the other's lips. They were warm and oh so soft, he couldn't really help himself.

" Mnn. . . " the boy managed to mumble out, as he slowly started to wake up. There was something warm hovering over his face. It felt good and sent a warming sensation all over his body. He pushed back, unknowingly stimulating Gin to go on further. Aside form the warm feeling traveling through out his frame, he felt some something heavy on him. Curious, he slowly opened his eyes. Vision fuzzy and blurry, he managed to see flashes of silver hair. After a couple of seconds his vision cleared and he tried to focus.

He soon wished he hadn't opened them, because what he saw shocked him. He was too shocked to react, Gin was kissing him!!!! Not only that but his taichou was on top of him, pinning him down. ~ This has to be a dream! It's not real!~ Gin's oxygen robbing kisses proved otherwise. Pulling him completely from his thoughts and doubts, Gin's tongue traced his bottom lip. Gasping at the feeling he parted his mouth slightly. Gin didn't waste this opportunity and slid his tongue inside. Exploring and tasting Izuru's mouth, finding that it tasted like cream, sweet yet slightly bitter.

~Is this really a dream? It feels so real . . . so . . go . .o . od . .~ with these doubts reeling through his mind, Izuru moved his mouth away from from Gin's prying lips. Somewhat disappointed at the loss of the blonde's soft lips, Gin also pulled away.

" Yare, Yare awake now are ya Izuru-chan?" The blonde looked at him, dumbfounded. Brain having completely turned into mush in the current situtaion. What could he say? ". . . . w. .hat. . . are . .you . .?" were the words that managed to string themselves together. Izuru tried again, trying to calm himself, yet failing. The silver-haired man grinned at him. " Ya' were asleep n' I ya looked so cute, I thought we'd hav' some fun." Izuru stared back at his captain, his sapphire eyes reflecting confusion, fear, and panic. "N' besides I thought I'd wake ya'," Gin continued. Izuru's mind spun at those words. Was this how Gin woke people?!!

He didn't even want to ask, yet Gin answered his question. " Nah', Izuru-chan, I will only ever wake you like this. Besides, now that ya' awake, it'll be mo' fun!" He was about to protest when Gin captured his lips again. " Mn!"

What did that mean, the blonde boy couldn't make sense of those words. Having Gin's lips over his own again, he found that he didn't really mind it that much. His taichou was talented and he obviously knew what he was doing. The older man started to roam Izuru's body once more. His hands passed across the boy's chest, causing a slight moan to escape his lips and into Gin's mouth.

Gin smirked against the kiss and passed a finger over that spot again. Grinning to see Izuru blush an even deeper crimson. That color really suited him and Gin loved the color reflected on Izuru's pale skin. Slowly and tortuously for Izuru, Gin worked his finger over the blonde's nipple, deliberately and rigorously. He stopped kissing the boy and proceeded to lick down his jawline. Going lower and lower, Izuru shivered at the sensations that were elicited from his taichou's tongue. Gin went lower and reached where the collar bone and shoulder connected. He bit down on that spot, marking his "territory".

" Ah. . .mn. ." were the words that jumbled out of Izuru's mouth, at the sensation of pain and pleasure. Gin slowly lapped at the spot. After finishing there, his tongue worked its way down towards Izuru's chest. Opposite to where his other hand was working.

His tongue flicked across Izuru's other nipple, making the boy arch up and moan. Which encouraged Gin to go on, when Izuru tried to stop him. The boy tried to move his hands and found them bonded together by a black sash. He hadn't noticed because his focus had been on his taichou's skilled mouth. Very distracting. But Izuru didn't want to go further, he wanted to stop him, afraid of how far his taichou wanted to go. Panic began to sweep through his body and Izuru wondered what else Gin had done to him as he lay asleep.

He moved his legs, and found that they were perfectly fine. As he brought one down, he felt the fabric of the couch against his skin. ~ That's odd, I shouldn't be able to feel the couch.~ Izuru thought to himself. ~Why is it cold anyways?~ He lifted his head up slightly to get a better view. He saw himself, his body, it was entirely naked!! Completely devoid of any clothing! After this realization, he squirmed even harder under his taichou's weight.

Feeling Izuru squirm and shift beneath him, Gin looked up. He saw the boy's panic stricken eyes. Cool sapphire blue overcome with panic, fear, and lust that was hidden further back. "Wha' wrong, Izuru-chan?" "Taichou.., why am I? . . . Where are my clothes . . ?"

" Tsch, Izuru ya' didnt mind befo' and besides ya' seem to be enjoying yourself," Gin said with a smirk. Izuru stared at his taichou, "give me . . .back my clothes. . .please . . .and my. . .hands." Gin frowned slightly. " Aww. . . but I want you to finish playin' with me."

Izuru felt completely exposed to his taichou's gaze. So vulnurable, he wished he knew what Gin was thinking, what was hidden beyond that smile. He grew more uncomfortable not knowing what ran through Gin's mind. " Taichou. . .?" Gin ignored his pleas, as his hands glided over the boy's body once more. His hands went lower and lower until they touched Izuru's length.

Blue eyes grew wider and words were cut off short as the boy gasped sharply. Seeing Izuru's reaction, Gin continued. He came towards Izuru's face and whispered in his ear. " Are ya' sure ya' me to stop now? Just tell me." The boy couldn't speak, even so much as utter a word, as Gin's hand slowly enclosed him. A smirk escaped Gin's lips as he saw the boy whimper, as he started to move his hand. Slowly building up the pleasure. Izuru tried to say something, but only gasps and half choked out moans managed to escape his mouth. " AH! . . .ah. . . tai . . .chou . . . ." "Call me Gin, Izuru." The boy couldn't bring himself to do it. " Tai. . ," he started again, only to be interrupted. " Gin, Izuru, call me Gin, n' thats an order." Izuru remained silent, as only moans escaped his mouth.

" So mah cute little Izuru-chan, do ya' really want meh to stop? Jus' tell me n' I will," Gin whispered. Izuru tried to tell him to stop but he couldn't. It felt like wherever Gin touched him he left behind a burning sensation. Like being burned alive, a sensation that brought painful pleasure. The blonde opened his mouth. " Yes? Are ya' going to say somethin' Izuru? Gin asked, a sly smile plastered on his face. Finally Izuru's body betrayed him and he gave in. "Nnn. . . don't. . . . . s. . stop. . . please. . ." The smile of Gin's face grew wider at how easily his little Izuru had given in. Izuru visibly shivered as Gin continued his menstruations.

Izuru couldn't believe he had given in. " So cute, Izuru," Gin purred into his ear. Going back to what he was doing earlier, licking down Izuru's abdomen. Dipping his tongue into the navel. "ah!. ." It was an unusual feeling and tickled Izuru slightly.

Gin's hand worked faster on Izuru's length, distracting him from Gin's mouth. Slowly his other hand went down to Izuru's backside. The blonde didn't feel Gin's hand near his orifice until he inserted a finger. " UN! Ah!. . G. .in.. Itai..," he fought back tears that welled up in his eyes. The silver-haired man looked up and noticed the pained expression the boy had. He went up to Izuru's face and started to lick the tears away. This kind gesture managed to distract Izuru from the pain, but only momentarily. Gin started to move his finger in and out, eliciting cries of pain from the boy.

After a short while, the pain ebbed away and Izuru started to relax against Gin. " Mmm, ya' so soft Izuru. Makes me want ya' mo'." The boy felt his face burn with embarassment at such words. "You. . .wa . .nt . . me?" " You're so sexy Izuru who wouldn't wan' ta play with ya' ?" Gin stopped to go up and kiss the blonde's stunned face. Gin inserted another finger into the stunned boy. The pain returned, this time with double the force. Izuru's yelp of pain was swallowed by the other's mouth, which was sealed over his own.

Gin's other hand released Izuru's length and went towards his back. He commenced to rub Izuru's lower back to slightly ease the pain. It did hurt, but the blonde found that he liked this feeling. Maybe just a little, but still not too fond of it. Gin started to stretch his fingers, scissoring the boy's entrance. It started to feel good, for Izuru, small waves of pleasure coursing through every nerve of his body.

Too soon was it gone, not able to feel anything anymore. Gin had pulled his fingers out, without any warning. Their faces pulled apart, oxygen becoming a necessity. Gin started to reposition himself. Izuru realized what was going on and tried to prepare himself. The older man slowly pushed into Izuru's body, pain going through out the boy's body. When suddenly Gin thrust up into the hilt.

"AAAH!" Tears rolled down Izuru's cheeks, as the pain seared through his body. Fingers were not enough to have prepared him. No pleasure only pain and the harsh throbbing going through his body. Noticing that the younger man was in pain, Gin tried to stay still and kissed Izuru's tear-stained cheeks. With the slightest movement, Gin accidentally pushed further into Izuru. That slight movement eliciting a cry of pain from the boy. Gin couldn't stop himself as he thrust into the warm body below him. As Gin continued to thrust into Izuru, the pain slowly melted away into pleasure. Each movement sending waves of pleasure, setting his nerves alight.

Just when he started to get comfortable, Gin stopped moving. Izuru stared at him through hazy eyes, wondering why he stopped. " Tai. . . chou . .?" Gin made no movement to show he noticed the blonde's voice. Izuru tried again, ". . G. in.. . why. . . stop. .?" The position they were currently in made him feel uncomfortable, and ashamed at his own question. Ashamed because he had wanted to stop earlier.

Izuru wanted his taichou to continue but he didn't want to ask for it. He bit down on his lip and tugged nervously at the sash still binding his hands together. Gin did not move, nor did he answer the blonde. He wanted to see Izuru beg to him, to plead to him. He enjoyed seeing the younger one panic beneath him. Gin was willing to wait until those words came out of the boy's mouth.

Izuru opened his mouth, " a..g..ain..." The sound of his voice barely above a whisper. " Again, what?" Gin answered him. Izuru's eyes pleaded to Gin, but the other did not respond. He spoke again, "pl..eas..e. . .take. .me.." heat climbing more to his already reddened face. Gin's face lit up and he grinned. " As ya' wish," with those words said he immediately started his pace again. Izuru shivered at the feel of it. Bucking his hips in time with Gin's thrusts. The older man decided that it was fun to tease his inexperienced fuku-taichou. Teasing him would always be fun. "un. . . .ah. .," Izuru moaned out as Gin hit a sensitive spot in his body. Gin felt Izuru react and he continued to aim for that certain spot.

They were both driven to dizzying heights, with each particular motion. Izuru could feel his climax edging closer and closer. Gin's hand came back to Izuru's neglected shaft, an continued where he had left off earlier. Izuru felt as if he was about to burst. Heat searing through his body, feeling skin against skin. His bonded hands wandered around Gin and tried to cling on to him. Wrapping his binded hands around the silver-haired man's back.

" Ah! G...I..NNN!" the blonde screamed out as he came onto both of them. Gin felt Izuru close around him, causing him to release into Izuru. Unable to move and completely drained, Izuru let his arms remain around Gin. Gin laid onto Izuru, after pulling out, cuddling into the warmth the younger one's body offered. His skin was still as soft as ever.

The blonde could feel sleep tug at his eyes, but was interrupted by the movement of Gin's body. " Should play wit' me mo' often Izuru," Gin mewed into Izuru's ear. He suddenly lifted himself off the blonde and squeezed underneath the boy. With Izuru lying on top of him, Gin let out a contented sigh. Seeming to remember, Gin went to untie the boy's hands. The skin around his wrists were red from the struggle he had put up earlier. Gin kissed Izuru's wrists and wrapped an arm around his waist. Gin covered him with his haori and snuggled into the warmth their bodies conducted.

Izuru slowly began to relax against him. He settled his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Listening to his rhythmic breathing, Izuru began to slowly close his eyes.. Gin was so soft and Izuru clung onto him as he fell asleep. Feeling that the boy had fallen asleep, Gin decided he would do so also when the door suddenly burst open.

"OI!!!!! Are you done with your paperwork yet??!!! You were supposed to. . me. . et. . ." the redheads words were cut off as his mind caught up with his eyes. " … . . .!"

" Ya' know its nah very nice t' barge in like that. Why dontcha come back tomorrah? " Gin said with a slightly mocking tone. The redhead said nothing and immediately ran out of the room. As he went back to his division he sighed in disgust. ~ What did I just see?! What would I have seen if I had come earlier?!~ The blonde was going to hear it about this later, and seriously explain to him the situation.

Gin felt the other's reiatsu dissipate and went back to lying comfortably against the blonde, who was fast asleep. Izuru would probably get mad when he woke up, seeing as rumors would start spreading like wildfire. Gin quietly laughed because he knew just how to calm the boy down if that were to happen.

* * *

I got their characters wrong didn't I?!!! I couldn't get Gin's accent right................... TwT Oh yeah I forgot to mention this too! umm this is also my first lemon~ yeah so I hope it wasnt too bad or too long! ^^; I hope it was ok . Read and review please

And if ya can please give me some good pointers cuz im a noob and I want to get better m'kay?...... please? 0w0


End file.
